Mosley - The Complete Series
|catalogue number = TV8270 TV8270T |rating = |running time = 204 minutes}}Mosley - The Complete Series is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 23rd March 1998. Description LEADER, FASCIST, ADULTERER. A GREAT MAN DESTROYED BY UNBRIDLED AMBITION OVER 3 STUNNING HOURS OF POWERFUL DRAMA Starring JONATHAN CAKE and JEMMA REDGRAVE In the space of little more than two decades, Sir Oswald (Tom) Mosley traded a position of national prominence for one of social and political disgrace, While the world changed around him, Mosley was blinded by his own uncompromising and dangerous ideals. An inspired leader and matchless orator, he was a man with the makings of greatness, ultimately destroyed by ungovernable desires and limitless ambitions. Created by one of the UK's most celebrated writing duos, Laurence Marks and Maurice Gran (Goodnight Sweetheart, Birds Of A Feather). and based on Nicholas Mosley's biographical novels, this is the true and controversial story of a great man destroyed by unbridled ambition. Jonathan Cake (A Dance To The Music Of Time, True Blue) stars a Mosley in this lavishly produced drama, which was filmed in the most beautiful and authentic of English settings, and is joined by a star-studded cast featuring Jemma Redgrave, Windsor Davies, Ralph Riach, Caroline Langrishe and Emma Davies. Now you can decide for yourself whether Mosley was just an ambitious politician or a dangerous fascist dictator in this, the complete series of what has become one of the most controversial and debated TV dramas of the decade, as seen on Channel 4. Episode Info Episode One - Young Man In A Hurry - 1910 - 1927 Episode Two - Breaking the Mould - 1927 - 1940 Episodes # Young Man in a Hurry # Breaking the Mould Credits Screenplay: Laurence Marks and Maurice Gran Based upon 'Rules of the Game' and 'Beyond the Pale' by Nicholas Mosley Produced by Irving Teitelbaum • Executive Producer: Gay Slater • Directed by Robert Knights An Alomo production for Channel Four © Channel Four Television Corporation 1997 Opening (Original 1998 release) (Tape A) (with no trailer) * Warning screen * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Start of Young Man in a Hurry (1998) Closing (Original 1998 release) (Tape A) (with no trailer) * End of Young Man in a Hurry (1998) * Mosley closing credits * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Opening (Original 1998 release) (Tape B) (with no trailer) * Warning screen * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Start of Breaking the Mould (1998) Closing (Original 1998 release) (Tape B) (with no trailer) * End of Breaking the Mould (1998) * Mosley closing credits * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Opening (Original 1998 release) (Single Videocassette only) (with no trailer) * Warning screen * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Start of Young Man in a Hurry (1998) Closing (Original 1998 release) (Single Videocassette only) (with no trailer) * End of Breaking the Mould (1998) * Mosley closing credits * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Gallery Mosley-VHS-2000-2-Tape-Set-_57.jpg Mosley-Rare-Double-Vhs-Channel-4-_57 (1).jpg Mosley-Rare-Double-Vhs-Channel-4-_57.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Mosley Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thames Video Category:BBFC 15 Category:Channel 4 Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Alomo Productions Category:FremantleMedia Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Channel Four Television Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005